Tron Picture Drabbles
by Omnicat
Summary: What it says on the tin. Images linked inside. Beck crumpled at Tron's feet; Roy smiling sadly; Glowing bedsheets; Boxleitner & a dog; Aaawkward family reunion; Tron with two discs; Green!Quorra & Red!Sam; Dillinger at his sentient desk; Files about Radia & Arjia; Cities in Abraxas-yellow; Keys in the basement door; WHAT! DO! TEENS! LIKE!; Giant Computer Fail; Wet Bit; Bit in Ikea
1. Beck, Crumpled At Tron's Feet

**Title:** Beck, Crumpled at Tron's Feet

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Charlie Bean  & co's _Tron: Uprising_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** Up until episode 12, "We Both Know How This Ends".

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Tron & Beck

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"Everything – _everything_ but my name," he murmured, and finally looked from the data projected over the disc clenched in his hands to the body crumpled at his feet, its eyes blank, void of everything that had once made it _Beck_ as fiery tones seeped further and further into the circuits.

Once was an oversight; twice meant he was compromised.

Energy regulation defective, self-repair offline, patch acceptance and compatibility restricted, combat subroutines diminished – how could he have been so foolish as to think, even for a moment, that his ability to detect Clu's malware hadn't been the first thing to go?

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/image/37378274585 (replace the spaces with periods).


	2. Roy's Sad Little Smile

**Title:** Roy's Sad Little Smile

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_ , Kurt Mattila & co's _Tron: The Next Day_ , and the _Flynn Lives ARG_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** _Tron: Legacy_ and general knowledge of Roy's part in the _Flynn Lives ARG_ and _The Next Day_.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Sam & Roy, mention of Alan & Lora

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

It was halfway through dinner that Sam noticed he wasn't the only one staring; that while his eyes kept wandering between Alan and Lora, wondering whether they still fought over his dad's absence sometimes, wondering which one of them would notice first, Roy was watching _him_.

Maybe it was just those tired old dog eyes of his, but he looked like he'd been watching for a while. And maybe it was the stubborn-wearied- _stubborn_ loyalty in them, so different from Alan's steadfast faith and Lora's wistful acceptance both, that made Roy the one to quietly, brokenly ask.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/37394607269 (replace the spaces with periods).


	3. Glowing Fiber–Optics Bedding

**Title:** Glowing Fiber-Optics Bedding

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Quorra x Sam

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"Programs have beds?"

"You've known that since your first visit."

"Given everything I've seen since, I figured the hideout had them for the sake of dad's sanity. Like the pig and string beans."

"Nope, they're for sleeping. And interfacing."

" _Sleeping?_ "

"What else?"

He eyed the luminous bedding. "With the lights on?"

"Sam. Do you want a dissertation on the complexities and energy drain of compressing centuries of memory to a manageable file size while retaining a fully rounded personality or a practical demonstration of the bits and the bytes?"

"Uh."

"Rhetorical question. Just say 'take me, Quorra, hack me hard'."

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

PSAN: Inspired by this image: omnicat tumblr com/image/37473434968 (replace the spaces with periods).


	4. Bruce Boxleitner With His Boston Terrier

**Title:** Bruce Boxleitner with his boston terrier, Mike

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger  & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above, though nothing specific.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Tron & Marvin

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"You are the ugliest creature I've ever laid eyes on," Tron told the 'dog' fondly. "If we'd crossed paths in _my_ system, I'd have beaten you into stand-by mode and taken you apart one function at a time, to see what makes a bug like you tick."

Marvin cocked his head, whuffed.

"Things are different where I'm from, you know. It's not an ecosystem full of biodiversity. You're either program and ally, or bug and foe." A stern look, then he grinned and mussed Marv's ears. "But you've been tamed. You fight for the Users. And that makes us allies."

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/image/37634157602 (replace the spaces with periods).


	5. Quorra & the Family Reunion of Aaawkward

**Title:** Quorra, Stuck in the Family Reunion of Aaawkward

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Quorra x Sam, Alan & Lora

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"– computer program, you said, not _sister!_ "

Sam's face was red as a Recognizer. "That's 'cause she's not –"

"I _am_. If Alan and Lora are like your parents, then I must logically be like your sister. Why do you insist on being inconsistent?"

Alan quieted, suddenly teary-eyed. Lora smiled.

"That's very sweet, but be careful who you tell that to. Brothers and sisters don't usually kiss like... _that_."

"So, Kevin..." Alan stammered. "He didn't fornicate with a computer?"

" _No."_

"But Sam does," Lora quipped.

"With a _program_ ," Quorra corrected brightly.

Lora took in Sam and Alan's expressions and promptly cracked up.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image: omnicat tumblr com/post/37923577013 (replace the spaces with periods).


	6. Tron's Hands, One Disc Held In Each

**Title:** Tron's Hands, One Disc Held In Each

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger  & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Tron x Yori

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

Yori remembers the first time she saw a disc, remembers the sense of violation. A row of Reds, marching triumphant into a previously free domain, all of them cracked open to grant Master Control access where only the Users were meant to reach.

"It's a weapon," Tron had realised, and pulled her deeper into the safety of the shadows.

"It's a weapon," he repeated, face tight and hands trembling, when he returned from captivity for the first time and she wrapped her arms around him only to find that _thing_. His voice was hard. "And I intend to use it."

 **I-oOo-I**

"It feels lighter here," Tron once confided to her, when Flynn's world was new and spirits were high. "Flynn's not _my_ User, but Alan-1 entrusted me to him. If his greatest friend makes it so, I'm sure it's no longer a blemish to him."

Yori had kissed him, another gift from Flynn, and Tron's newfound peace had made the disc sit more easily between her own shoulders. While the User walked among them, the intimacy of sharing code and memory was a blessing.

Now the User is gone, Reds swarm the city anew, and Tron bears two tyrants' wounds.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/image/39476576080 (replace the spaces with periods).

Also inspired by the observation that only red programs and Game Grid prisoners wear discs in the 1982 movie. Because I GUESS THIS FRANCHISE WASN'T TRAGIC ENOUGH YET.


	7. Bostrumite Quorra & Rectified Sam

**Title:** Bostrumite!Quorra  & Rectified!Sam

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_ , and Disney's _Tron: Evolution_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Sam & Quorra

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"It's the season to be jolly..." Sam lilted, barely audible above the whirr of his disc as he sauntered through the ruins. "Or I think it is. Hard to keep track nowadays." He raised his voice, kicking a piece of junk data to voxels. "Nice place you got here. Looks like someone took a tank to the interior, though. No – first a virus, _then_ tanks, right?"

Quorra shot from the darkness, a silent green-lit shadow. Sam whirled and parried, but her disc came down and down until the violent red of Sam's circuits blinked out, until only blood was left.

 **I-oOo-I**

"There are so many reasons I should hate you, and so few why I shouldn't."

"None of those were good enough reason before _this_."

"You freaks of nature deserved everything you got for taking my father away from me."

Quorra tightened the bandage; Sam's voice cut off in a fractured whine. Then his disc beeped on his back and he screamed through his teeth, writhing.

Quorra belatedly evened out her breathing. "Once you're fixed, I'll forget you said that."

Sam laughed hoarsely. "Users don't break, Quorra. Can't fix what ain't broken."

She hoped he was wrong, for both their sakes.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image: omnicat tumblr com/image/39739978662 (replace the spaces with periods).


	8. Dillinger Sr at his Too Sentient Desk

**Title:** Dillinger Sr. at his too sentient desk.

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** Tron (1983)

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Dillinger Sr.

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

People are always expecting him to be more vengeful.

Hardly surprising. Publically ousted, company usurped, career ruined. And _then_ Flynn unsubtly fictionalized his ruin, turned it into a best-selling franchise. He's done his jail time, but the true punishment lies in the tale of Tron, Yori, Clu and the MCP – in the indelible tie to his name, remembered not for corporate theft but for tyranny, death matches and _'Ram! Nooooo!'_.

The casual cruelty of it is staggering.

The _accuracy_ , though...

Ed understands how little fiction there is in it. And how grateful they should all be for the happy ending.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/40020590785/ (replace the spaces with periods).


	9. Tron Files about Radia and Arjia

**Title:** Tron Files about Radia, Arjia, and Arjians

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Disney's _Tron: Evolution_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** As much as you can.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Yori & Radia

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"They wouldn't take no for an answer. Radia, _please_ explain to your followers that I cannot do anything unless Flynn commands it."

"I will. I'm _so_ sorry, Yori. Were you hurt?"

"Tron arrived before it got _that_ far."

 _This time._

Yori's gray laser control uniform was a dark omen amidst Arjia's silvery-whites.

"They're growing impatient. I feel like such a fool now for sharing my suspicions before Flynn confirmed them." Voice low, grave: "Surely Flynn wouldn't teach us so much of a better world, _his_ world, if he didn't mean to take us there someday?"

Yori sincerely wished she knew.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/40254175657 (replace the spaces with periods).


	10. Satellite View: Cities in Abraxas-Yellow

**Title:** Satellite Image of Cities in Abraxas-Yellow

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_ , Kurt Mattila & co's _Tron: The Next Day_ , and the _Flynn Lives ARG_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Alan & Quorra & a bunch of Flynn Lives forum members.

 **Author's Note:** The _Flynn Lives Alternate Reality Game_ these characters (and Alan's username - ISOlatedThinker) hails from has gone offline since I wrote this, but I saved the contents, and you can find them here:  omnicat tumblr com/post/111803075683/flynn_lives_argzip . Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

" **Abraxas" Mode Is KILLING Me**

MeganRules

That's one scary simulation you've cooked up, ISOlatedThinker. Never took you for a Z-pocalypse prepper.

ISOlatedThinker

I'm full of surprises. So, what do you think?

MeganRules

That it's a good thing you're on our side. You _and_ ISO,exe. It keeps slaughtering me and never even drops the smileys.

ISOlatedThinker

Anyone else have better luck?

DonutLuvver

Nope.

SkateItOut

Nada.

CindyGirl

Nothing.

Mako

It's impossible.

ISOlatedThinker

We were afraid of that.

JustTheFacts

Look on the bright side: with a program like that, there's a Nobel Prize waiting in your near future.

ISOlatedThinker

I'll pass. She's shy.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/40281530687/ (replace the spaces with periods).


	11. Sam Finds the Keys in the Basement Door

**Title:** Sam finding the keys still in the door to Flynn's lab

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_ , Kurt Mattila & co's _Tron: The Next Day_ , and the _Flynn Lives ARG_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above, though nothing specific from the _Flynn Lives ARG_.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Sam

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

Drag marks carved into the floor tiles?

Huh.

A door behind the Tron cabinet?

Okay.

Underground rooms and corridors, like a store-cellar or a Cold War bunker or an abandoned speakeasy?

Sure, why not.

But the sight of keys still stuck in the door, crusted over with age, almost made him come undone.

How long had he searched for even that much of a clue, a sign, a goodbye? How long had he clung to that futile hope, resenting Alan and Lora for showing more or less of it than he needed at any given moment and encouraging the Flynn Lives people to share it with him?

Hidden doorways and elaborate underground complexes and mysterious signals from disconnected numbers: second-rate spy novel stuff. But his heart leaping from his chest at any sign of life where it shouldn't be, at every unexpected guest, each box of mementos found at the back of a drawer – moments like that had shaped and shaken the foundations of his reality for far too long.

It had been so long since he last felt like this, he'd almost convinced himself he'd moved on.

 _This had better be good,_ Sam thought, and grabbed the door handle.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/52981089717/ (replace the spaces with periods).


	12. WHAT! DO! TEENS! LIKE!

**Title:** WHAT! DO! TEENS! LIKE! (is it memes? memes about skeletons? piss? communism?)

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Unofficially Adapted From:** Joseph Kosinsky  & co's _Tron: Legacy_ , Kurt Mattila & co's _Tron: The Next Day_ , and the _Flynn Lives ARG_.

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above, though nothing specific from The Next Day or ARG except the existence of two of the characters.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Alan ("You") x Lora ("TheBest") & Willa Frewer & Kurt Hardington (the latter two from the ARG)

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 _You:_

Porn, free stuff, memes, cats.

kitties_meet_cricket,wmv

Exhibit A.

 _TheBest:_

What?

Weren't you in a meeting?

 _You:_

I'm liveblogging it. The question was: WHAT! DO! TEENS! LIKE! But Hardington doesn't want my answers to anything today.

 _TheBest:_

Sounds fun!

 _You:_

crapbrb busted

False alarm! Willa is on my side today. She says hi.

 _TheBest:_

Hi Willa!

 _You:_

Our boss doesn't know the word meem/mem/meemee/mehmeh/mehmee/meemay. Any of them. :(

Willa says let's have dinner and a LAN party to restore our tarnished nerd cred.

 _TheBest:_

Radical. I'll stock up on laser pointers.

 _You:_

?

 _TheBest:_

For making cat videos.

 _You:_

You're the best.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/53751685374/ (replace the spaces with periods).


	13. A Very Very Visible Computer Failure

**Title:** A Very Very Visible Computer Failure (like, _projected onto the side of a building_ visible)

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** Tron (1982)

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Flynn & Alan

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

Flynn snorted; the line crackled. "C'mon Alan. Their programs are so badly coded they had a nervous breakdown. What else are people gonna think?"

"People-schmeople. Nothing says this wasn't an unfortunate coincidence. _I'll_ enjoy Dillinger Systems' humiliation when it's well-earned."

"I stand corrected. You're _exactly_ the man I thought you were. It's _awful_."

"For all we know it could have been sabotage!"

"..."

" _You didn't."_

Flynn shook his head. "Yanno, if I didn't happen to know better, I'd think you'd berate me for suggesting it even if it was to avenge your oppressed countrymen and fallen brother-in-arms. And that's just _sad_."

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by this image:  omnicat tumblr com/post/53786267236/ (replace the spaces with periods).


	14. Bit in the Rain

**Title:** Bit in the rain

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** _Tron: Legacy_ and _Tron: Betrayal_.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Flynn x Jordan & Bit

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

Bit seemed permanently stuck in NO-mode, a ludicrously bright red here in the real-world rain better suited for plastic toys than a living thing, while Jordan in her soaked pajamas and slippers looked ready to kill it with her frying pan.

Not how Flynn had pictured this occasion. Guess that's what he got for leaving a tagalong computer-alien circling his toddler while he went to grab one of the fancy fluffy towels from the bathroom. Only the best for good old Bit...

And judging from the look Jordan gave him, endless explanations and permanent relocation to the couch for Flynn.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by a tumblr textpost saying "Imagine your icon soaking wet on your doorstep, looking for shelter from the rain.", to which tumblr user stalkingbit replied "Nononononononono..."

Don't be fooled. This is the gateway to Good End! Jordan is going to call in sick to work the next day to process the bombshell blitz Flynn drops on her tonight, thereby not dying in that car crash, and not leaving Flynn to grow obsessed with the immaculate birth of the ISOs and their possible potential for raising the dead. Not to mention simply not leaving him alone with his bad ideas and worse impulse control. She makes Flynn fess up to Lora and Alan, together they make actually competent decisions across the board, Clu doesn't go rogue, everyone lives happily ever after. *NOD*


	15. Bit's Ikea Adventure

**Title:** Bit in Ikea

 **Author:** Omnicat

 **Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** _Tron (1982)_

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Characters & Pairings:** Flynn & Bit

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

"That's the funniest-looking lamp."

[no]

"And it talks!"

"That's no lamp. It doesn't even shine."

[yes]

"It's a novelty lamp. Like lava lamps."

[no]

"Even the lamp doesn't think it's a lamp, ma."

[yes]

"If it's not a lamp, what's it doing in the lamp section?"

"BIT! There you are!"

[yesyesyes!]

Bit shot from its lampshade perch.

"GOD ALMIGHTY, IT'S FLYING."

"Radical! I don't care what it is, ma, I want one."

Flynn snatched Bit up, grinning maniacally. "Magnets! All the new flying robot toys have them! This is just a prototype, but expect'em in stores soon!"

And he fled.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **PSAN:** Inspired by a tumblr post saying "Imagine your icon getting lost in Ikea.", reblogged by tumblr user stalkingbit.


End file.
